civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
INTEGR (CivBE)
INTEGR (Initiative für Nachhaltige Technologien, Effizienz, Gerechtigkeit und Rechtschaffenheit - "Initiative for sustainable technologies, efficiency, justice, and righteousness") is one of the factions of the Beyond Earth expansion pack ''Rising Tide''. It is a "green technocrat" political party, originally from Germany and led by its founder . Civilopedia Entry When the EU dissolved in the years following the Great Mistake, a party known as INTEGR arose as a political movement in opposition to the Franco-Iberian majority. Germany had long preached the value of accountability, and many in central and eastern Europe felt the Franco-Iberia leadership was committing the same mistakes that caused the dysfunctional nature of the original EU in the first place. Franco-Iberia was using outdated ideas for contemporary issues; focusing on growth when they should be enforcing austerity measures; being irresponsible in the wake of a global catastrophe. While early Franco-Iberia had pledged to tackle environmental issues, it was the first item to be shelved. Seizing the opportunity, the INTEGR had found their tent-pole. Franco-Iberia’s lack of initiatives on the impact of rising sea levels, water shortages, and pollution opened the door for INTEGR. Led by technocratic environmentalists, influential activists, and ultra-modern politicians, the goals of INTEGR were clear: build a better future by acknowledging our past mistakes. While originating in Germany, the fledgling party’s radical agenda quickly garnered support in neighboring countries. Franco-Iberia was overwhelmingly popular around most of the Mediterranean, but nothing could stop INTEGR’s growth. They soon came to be identified by their radical environmentalist "Earth at all costs" agenda – also called the "Green Again" movement. The first major victory by INTEGR was a comprehensive plan to institute environmental austerity measures. “Green Austerity” targeted the biggest polluters and created an energy management program across the continent. Proponents hailed it as landmark policy and while many were not happy with the negative impact on the economy, most understood it was a necessary step. What most didn’t realize, is that this was just the beginning of aggressive legislation aimed at fixing Europe’s problems. INTEGR embraced experimental and expensive, but ultimately more advanced, technologies characterized by their sustainability, environmental preservation, and concern for long-term human habitation on Earth. Proposals from the founding members of INTEGR were considered the most advanced and progressive Europe had ever seen. Their tenants revolved around creating the possibility space for diverse worldviews. No society was too small, no voice insignificant. Sustainability came from innovation, and innovation through diversity. This was the same ethos that ultimately led Lena Ebner and the party to its mission of Transmodernism. These lofty ideals came at a cost, one that was evident from the discovery of the Inflection Point. INTEGR’s goals were to achieve Earth independence and ultimately join the Seeding, too, but without any shortcuts or compromises that would inhibit the eventual recovery of Earth itself. This left INTEGR at a disadvantage from a timeline perspective, but while some considered the Seeding a dash, INTEGR considered a marathon. Character Trait List of Cities Affinity gallery External links https://www.civilization.com/en/news/2015-08-the-new-continental-philosopher/ Category:Rising Tide factions Category:German